Technical Field
The invention relates to a medical electronic device, in particular to a medical electronic device which can be implanted into an organism and adjust the cycle day and intensity of the electrical stimulation on its own.
Related Art
Human nerve acts as paths for transmitting the instruction (current) issued from brain. Normally, human nerve has a threshold which is lower at the damaged nerve region. Thus, the person easily feels uncomfortable ache at the portion of the human body relating to the damaged nerve region so as to cause a chronic pain if the situation continues.
As the precision micro process becomes good enough to implant micro medical device in the human body, the develop of the researchers over the past few decades in this field earns recognition for clinical applications of the implantable medical device, for example, active implantable medical device (e.g. implantable electrical neurostimulator, glucose sensor or pacemakers, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,912 “Modulated high frequency tissue modification” discloses that a ground reference pad and an electrode shaft are respectively coupled to a pulsed high frequency generator, the electrode shaft is inserted into the patient's body and the electrode tip of the electrode shaft is located at the affected nerve, and the ground reference pad is placed on the external of the patient's body to complete an electrical circuit through the patient's body. By the pulsed high frequency generator to generate a voltage output with a modulated high frequency waveform for example modulated burst radiofrequency waves, the electrode is driven to stimulate the affected nerve but it inhibits temperature elevation to the lethal temperature range of the tissue.
However, as to U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,912, the user is required to accurately and precisely control the pulse interval for effectively controlling the voltage output with the modulated high frequency waveform and inhibiting temperature elevation. Besides, one electrical stimulation for the patient relieves the pain in his affected nerve about several days, and conventional nerve electrical stimulator is configured with a default electrical stimulation cycle. For example, the conventional nerve electrical stimulator is configured to perform the electrical stimulation for a certain time period every day. Although the electrical stimulation every day can relieve the pain in the affected nerve of the patient, the threshold of the affected nerve becomes lower if the affected nerve is frequently electrically stimulated. As a result, the intensity of the electrical stimulation needs to be more intensive to effectively relieve the pain in the affected nerve.